Only One
by daseyisluv
Summary: A Jarr James/Starr and Mestiny Matthew/Destiny  Christmas Day Oneshot. Enjoy :


A/N : Merry Christmas everyone :) Especially Chrissy since this is her Xmas present. I hope you enjoy love. Beware of slight spoilers and speculation. I don't own any of the characters owned by one life to live. Song is Only One by Alex Band (Don't own that either). Also it will alternate from Starr's to Matthew's Pov, it should be easy enough to tell whose who but let me know if you need the banner for the story made by ellen on the glee forum . .Enjoy :)

**Only One**

_Today I heard the news  
The stories getting old  
When will we see the end?  
Of the days, we bleed for what we need_

It was just a couple of hours before the festivities at the Angel Square Plaza. Starr, walking in with Langston and Hope in her arms when she spotted an upset looking Matthew sitting on a bench. Her heart broke for him.

"I'm going to talk to Matthew, would you mind watching Hope for me?" Starr asked Langston. She spotted Langston looking around and spotted him. Langston nodded and Starr handed off Hope to her. Starr walked over to Matthew and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Matthew said smiling weakly.

"How are you?" Starr asked concerned, taking a spot beside him.

Matthew sighed. "I've had better days."

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't you mean what hasn't happened." Matthew laughed bitterly. Ouch, that did not sound good at all.

"You can tell me." Starr replied soothingly.

"How about the fact my dad cheated on my mom?" Matthew replied with anger.

"What?" She cried astonished.

"Yeah with Nate's mom." Matthew spat. Starr looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really that's hard to believe." Starr replied.

"Believe it. I witnessed it with my own eyes. And you know what makes it even worse? My mom was being held hostage by Eddie Ford the entire time." Matthew replied bitterly.

"That really sucks ,I'm really sorry." She said giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

Matthew gave her a slight smile. "Thank you I know there's nothing you could have done about it."

"Your welcome. And I know he was an dreadful man. I'm very grateful hes gone." She replied.

"You and the entire town it seems." He stated.

"He wasn't a very well liked man. I should know I had the unfortunate experience of meeting the guy." Starr said grimacing.

Matthew let out another sigh. "He wasn't going to tell my mom until I confronted him about it."

"How awful." She replied .

"She kicked him out though once she found out." Matthew said with a frown.

"I'm really sorry. But what are you doing here though?" Starr asked him curiously.

"After my mom kicked out my dad she went to bed. I could hear her crying." Matthew replied sadly.

"That's horrible. You spending Christmas alone?" She asked.

"I don't really have a choice unless I want to spend it with _Darren._"He replied rolling his eyes.

"He's Destiny's boyfriend right?" She asked unsurely. Dani might have mentioned it to her once or twice.

Matthew groaned and frowned. "Yes."

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's annoying and weird." Matthew replied a bit too quickly. Starr raised her eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"Whats so funny?" He asked curiously

"Are you sure that's the _real _reason?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked confused.

Starr gave him a mischievous look.

"What?" He repeated.

"You don't know?" She asked surprised. One might think that he would have realized it by now but either he was really oblivious or was trying to hide it.

"No." He replied.

"Okay I will give you some hints. Can you imagine your life without Destiny?' She asked.

"No." He answered. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"How long do you imagine her in your life?" Starr asked. Hopefully this one would get him to realize how he felt about Destiny. Even she could tell it with what little she knew. Dani often told her how Destiny was the only one who could get him to calm down or even smile these days.

"Forever." Matthew replied with a smile on his face.

"Do you get it now?" She asked grinning.

"Yes." He said with a sigh.

"And that is?" She asked.

"I'm in love with her." Matthew said softly.

"About time you realized it." Starr replied.

"What can I say I'm a little slow when it comes to love." He replied chuckling.

"You got to tell her," Starr said. "It's good to let out your feelings."

"I will, thanks." He replied.

"Anytime." She said smiling.

"You should take your own advice." He replied with a wink. Matthew was right she did need to let James know how she felt and she had a feeling he would be happy about what she had to say.

_My eyes are painted red  
The canvas of my soul,  
Slowly breaking down,again_

Starr was right he did need to tell Destiny how he felt about her whether or not his feelings were reciprocated or not. He hoped it wasn't too late for them. Matthew knew there was slight tension between Darren and Destiny because of the feelings about her grandparents. He knew it would take awhile for her to forgive them, if she ever did that is. At least she had Shaun, Matt knew that he would always be there for her and support her since he had found out when she did.

Matthew pulled out his phone and was about to call her when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Destiny calling. He began grinning as he accepted the call.

"Hello." He greeted."

"Hey." She said slightly solemnly.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Not really. Can I come see you?" She asked. His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her.

"Sure I'm at the Angel Square plaza, Do you need me to pick you?" He asked.

"No I'll meet you there shortly." Destiny replied. He bit down on his lip.

"See you soon." He answered before he heard her hang up. It was taking a lot to hold all of his excitement inside. He didn't want to appear overly eager even though that was how he felt. Matthew glanced around anxiously hoping to spot her. He thought he heard footsteps behind him but that could be anyone and he wasn't 100 % sure he heard anything at all. Matthew felt a small tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around. It was Destiny. He looked down at her face and saw that she was clearly upset.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked softly concern evident in his voice.

"No, Not really. I just need you to hold me right now." Destiny replied sadly. He just simply nodded and pulled her into his arms holding onto her tightly afraid to let go. He could hear her soft sobs so he placed a gentle on her head rubbing it gently.

_I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be strong  
_

Glancing over she saw Matthew comforting Destiny. She pulled out her phone about to call James and gather up her courage to tell him how she felt, when she saw him with Langston, Ford and Hope. Starr's eyes lit up with excitement and she felt herself smiling. Seconds later their eyes met and he began sporting that dimpled grin that mad her grow weak. She found herself walking over to them.

"Hey twinkle." James greeted happily.

"Hey tornado." She replied resisting the urge to giggle. James raised his eyebrows but was grinning mischievously.

"How are you?" James asked.

"Better than I expected to be." She replied honestly.

"Well that's certainly good to hear." He replied.

"How about you?" She asked stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Ehh. On the upside its the first Christmas without Dad but it sucks that Nate's in jail." James replied truthfully.

"So do you think he did it?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly? No because like me he has way too much to live for." He admitted. She blushed slightly at the admission.

"I hope for yours and Dani's sake he is declared innocent. I do not want he going through what I did these past few months." Starr replied sighing slightly.

"That would really suck but at least she would have you to lean on." James said.

"That is true." She said.

"So what brings you here on this delightful day?" He asked.

"It was Langstons idea actually also my aunt Dorian is starting the ceremony since shes the mayor and all." She replied.

"Well I'm quite glad you showed up." He replied grinning.

"So am I. I'm glad to see you here." Starr said blushing.

"I can tell rosy." James teased her playfully.

"Its cold out here." She replied.

"Sure that's what it is." He said mischievously. She just nudged him laughing.

_One soul to take us  
Not for sake us_

It took awhile for him to calm her down. Not that he minded having her in his arms one bit.

"What's wrong Destiny?" Matthew asked concerned. It wasn't often she had complete breakdowns.

"It's nothing really." She replied softly shaking her head.

"Whatever it is you can tell me you know." He replied honestly. Nothing she told him wasn't going to change how he felt about her at least negatively.

"It started out when Darren told me he had a surprise for me." She replied sighing taking a seat. He joined her and clasped her hand. It was hard for him not to wince at the sound of _his _name.

"Go on." He said softly.

Destiny let out another sigh. "Turns out his big surprise was taking me to see my _grandfather _at his job."

Matthews brow furrowed. "Why?"

"It was his attempt at trying to get me to for lying to me his entire life." She replied bitterly.

"How did it go?" He asked nervously biting his lip.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty. I mean I know his heart was in the right place but I am in no way ready to forgive either of my _grandparents_ yet." Destiny spat out angrily.

"I understand." Matthew replied sadly. Destiny then looked up at him.

"So how did it go with your parents?" She asked concerned.

"Horrible." He replied simply.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I confronted him about it and he basically confirmed what I already saw." Matthew replied bitterly.

"I'm really sorry Matthew." She replied softly.

"I know. And you know what makes it even better? (She shook her head) My mom was all tied up in some motel after Eddie Ford had kidnapped her." He replied angrily.

"What? That's outrageous!" She replied shocked.

"It's true and he wasn't going to tell Mom , until she basically overheard our entire argument and basically kicked him out. After he left she locked herself in their bedroom and feel asleep crying." Matthew admitted sadly.

"That's horrible." She said.

"I know, I know." He mumbled it softly over and over.

_The writing's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time_

Starr glanced over nervously at James biting down on her lip nervously. She had no clue how she was going to tell James how she felt about him. It was quite nerve wracking to say the least.

"So whats on your mind twinkle?" James asked his eyes sparkling when he spoke.

"Nothing really." She said while turning bright red and she looked right at the ground.

James lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Why don't you tell me that again."

"I'm thinking about you." She admitted nervously.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes really. I need you to listen to me carefully though." She said glancing over at him and he nodded.

"Well as you know Cole and I broke up a little over two months ago and I am still not completely over him 100 %. Although all this is true I can't deny this any longer which is that I have feelings for you. I would like there to be a chance for us but for now I would just like too take things slow." Starr admitted. She saw James's face light up quite like the Christmas tree.

"I would very much like that." James replied happily.

"I knew you would take this quite well." She said grinning.

"Well that's cause you know me twinkle." He said.

"And how well do I know you?" She feigned confusion.

"Very well." James retorted playfully.

"Would you mind showing me just how very well you know me?" Starr asked flirtatiously.

"Gladly." James replied sealing her lips in a kiss.

_One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling _

"You know what else happened?" Destiny asked.

Matthew shook his head. "No,What?"

"He broke up with me cause I don't pay enough attention to him." She admitted.

"That's crazy. What an idiot." Matthew spat out.

She looked a bit surprised at his outburst but continued on. " He said I was focusing way too much time on your,Dani's and Nate's issues. Since he couldn't handle the attention not being focused on him 24/7 he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry that really sucks." Matthew said.

"Part of me is glad that it happened now instead of later." She admitted.

Matthew cocked his right eye brow in surprise. "Really,Why?"

"Because if he doesn't understand that other people may come before him in there times of need there's not point in being with someone who doesn't get that." She replied truthfully.

"I get it." He replied in a soft whisper.

She looked over at him in complete shock. "Could you like maybe repeat that again , please?"

"I said I get it." He repeated nervously.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Destiny asked.

"I am in love with you Destiny." Matthew admitted uneasily.

"And when exactly where you planning on telling me this?" She asked astonished.

"Today actually." He replied taping his fingers nervously.

"For how long have you – have you felt this way?" She stuttered.

"I haven't figured that out actually." He said still taping his fingers over and over again.

"You haven't figured it out?" She asked.

"Nope." He shook his head still taping his fingers. Out of no where he felt her hand on his successfully suppressing his fingers. Matthew felt like his heart was going to beat of his chest.

"What did you do that for?" He asked her.

"It was distracting me, the tapping noise your fingers where making so I had to stop it." She replied not meeting his eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yep." Destiny said nodding but still not making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Matthew asked curiously. He needed to get the truth out of her some how so he moved his hand too her smooth cheek and turned her face gently toward him so she meet his eyes finally.

"Well there is one more thing." She sheepishly admitted.

"And what would that be?" He asked nervously.

"I kinda maybe feel the same way about you." Destiny admitted blushing.

"Good." And he took her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
